Village of the Crown
.]] The Village of the Crown (aka The Village) is the village on the Isle of the Crown in the Land of the Green Isles, and it is the islands main point of commerce. It supplied the island's needs. The village is a small one consisting of mainly one small street of shops, and a residential district.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 244 Its rough sandstone stucco walls gleam in the hot sun, its dirt paths are clean and well-maintained, and its vegetation is lush."The village buildings are made of rough sandstone stucco." The shop merchants are friendly and seem to delight in unusual trades. Merchants such as Hakim who runs the Pawn Shoppe, Ali who runs Ali's Books, and the old Lamp Seller who tries to trade old lamps for new plied their businesses along the main thoroughfare of the town. Background The main thoroughfare known as the Ferry Road begins at the Crossroads between the village, a beach, and the Castle of the Crown. The wide thoroughfare passes through the village square, and is lined with shops of various sorts (most on the right side) including the Pawn Shoppe and Ali's Books among others (but no grocery storeTOBOKQ3E, pg 192). In the village was a bazaar open three days a week to sell fish from the sea and produce from the farms.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 244 The Lampseller often sits on a marble bench across the street from the shops. The square ends at a wall with a key-shaped archway through which the road passed into the residential district.Narrator (KQ6): "Alexander is standing on a sunny village street. There are open shops to his right, a hard-packed path beneath his feet, and palm trees waving over his head. To the north, a key-shaped arch leads to another part of the village." A mansion lies just outside village along the Ferry Road, on the western edge of the residential district, and was the home of the wicked stepmother, and was where her former servant Beauty once lived and worked. Because of travel and trade between the islands it is not uncommon to see all manner of strange creatures frequenting the village shops from the kingdom`s other islands. The villagers are eager to share what they have in return for honest work, so it is easy to survive quite comfortably there. Village life is one of cheerful routine. The villagers rise at first light to do their chores before the tropical sun reaches its peak. Then a light midday meal is served. The bulk of the afternoon is reserved for indoor activities: Reading and scholastics for the younger population and naps for their elders. Everyone seems to prize this quiet time. When the sun goes down, communal activities are frequent. If there are no weddings or other festivities, the families often gather informally for a plain but plentiful supper, music, and conversation. Though most families are modest, none are in want. Servants are used in the more affluent households, but most of the citizens cheerfully rely on their own strong hands for the work of daily life. What serving class exists is generally well-treated, though even in this gentle civilization, a few exceptions exist. During the time Alexander first came to the islands, many of shops and Bazaar had been closed due to the loss of trade with the other islands. He only found only the bookshop and the curios & antiques pawnshop open To the west of the residential district, at the end of the Ferry Road lies the Crown Isle Docks. Behind the Scenes The Village is mentioned in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. It is given the name the 'Village of the Crown' in the King's Quest Companion. The village has a very Arab theme, including its music. This could indicate that it takes inspiration from Arabian Nights. The Village (unofficial) The Village appears in The Silver Lining, see Village of the Crown (unofficial). References Category:Cities Category:Places (KQ6) Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Places (GttLotGI)